


The Wolves of Winterfell [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Wolves of Winterfell [PODFIC] [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Siblings, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her dreams Sansa Stark wanders the ruins of Winterfell, wearing a crown and paced by a pack of wolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolves of Winterfell [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wolves of Winterfell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/434089) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/The%20Wolves%20of%20Winterfell.mp3) | 18:54 | 17.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/wolves-of-winterfell) |  |   
  
### Music

_A Bird Without Feathers_ by Ramin Djawadi

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!! and to Netgirl_y2k for blanket permission!!


End file.
